The Daughter of Time 1: The Son of Evil
by Psychotic Yandere
Summary: A rewrite of the fantastic series by Rick Riordan, with a little twist. And by little I mean HUGEly little. Rated M for language and sexual content/jokes. The prologue chapter has a "cryptic" link in it to the full document that features extra stuff. I mean... no there isn't. I really hope the "pairing" option for the characters is what I think it is.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **A/N: The two characters that are put into this work are characters from a book that I hope to write when I'm older. Unfortunately, I still haven't decided the names for them, so they may change every now and then. I hope you're willing to put up with that. Also, this isn't what would necessarily be considered a "normal" fanfiction where a new character is added after the events of the story or things similar to that. This is an entire rewrite of the story, and I'm kind of busy with school currently, so this will probably be very slow-going. OK, I think I'm done now.**

Five people were standing together. Four girls, one guy (maybe, I still haven't decided one of their genders, so…), but only two of them are important to this story. Either way, four of them were looking at the last one as she prepared to leave to the other universe. You're probably confused at that, but I'm not explaining it now, so suck it up. But the girl who was about to leave had to ask something before she left.

"So, when do you think you'll arrive?"

"Not until after five years, at the earliest," the one male responded.

"I ****ing hate you," the girl responded. **A/N I'm censoring cuss words for the prologue only; the rest will be uncensored.**

"Yeah, well, what're you gonna do?" he responded. "You do remember my warning though, right?"

"Yeah, I can't change any major events that are destined to happen or that universe gets erased, right?"

"Yep."

"Well, see you in a few years then," she said before walking into the portal to the universe they decided to explore first.

"Did you tell her about the changes to the prophecies that you made?" one of the girls there asked him.

"Nope. She'll need to figure that out herself," he answered.

"You're kind of a d***."

"I know."

 **End of Prologue.**

 **Well there you have it, folks! The intro to a tale of time and chaos! I hope to see you reading this story as I evolve it. Chapter 1 will (maybe) show the name that girl has (for now) along with start up the story for real. Hope to see you there!**

Hi. This is future me. Select the non-bolded letters and symbols and type them into a search engine in order to go to the full fanfiction document, which has additional stuff:

h **D** t **D** t **D** p **D** s **D** : **D** / **D** / **Q** d **Y** o **D** c **E** s **A** . **E** g **W** o **H** o **Q** g **A** l **O** e **Y** . **W** c **W** o **Z** m **H** / document/d/1uq7hte1WWjuEOIt2TditWFHqmLBvKKCVPFyf4hc67cc/edit?usp=sharing

 _ **I had to do it that way. You can't put full links.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (Not of the Book)**

 **A/N: I'm skipping to near the end of chapter eight of** **The Lightning Thief** **because the beginning isn't important to this. Also, if you haven't read the Percy Jackson series and are planning to, don't read this. There are spoilers.**

"Look, I—I don't know why," I said, trying to apologize. "I'm sorry…"

But they weren't watching my wounds heal. They were staring at something above my head.

"Percy," Annabeth said, pointing. "Um…"

By the time I looked up, the sign was already fading, but I could still make out the hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear: a trident.

"Your father," Annabeth murmured. "This is _really_ not good."

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

All around me, campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin, though they didn't look happy about it.

"My father?" I asked, completely bewildered.

"Poseidon," Chiron said. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

After he said that, everyone turned to the sound of a girl's voice behind them.

"Um… did I come at a bad time?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Third Person Omniscient.**

"Um… did I come at a bad time?"

After getting over his surprise, Chiron replied with "No, not at all, young lady."

"Oh, well that's a relief."

Everyone seemed to be looking at the girl who had somehow found the camp and gotten past the barrier. She looked like she was about 12 or 13, was wearing a dark T-shirt and pants, and had long, straight, and golden hair that covered her right eye.

"Did I come to the right place? Is this the camp for demigods?"

"Yes, it is," Chiron answered. "Will you please come with me to the Big House I have some questions I would like to ask you. Everyone else, go back to your cabins.

 **Skip to Page 160.**

 **Percy P.O.V.**

"As the last passengers got on, Annabeth clamped her hand onto my knee. "Percy."

An old lady had just boarded the bus. She wore a crumpled velvet lace gloves, and a shapeless orange-knit hat that shadowed her face, and carried a big paisley purse. When she tilted her head up, her black eyes glittered, and my heart skipped a beat.

It was Mrs. Dodds. Older, more withered, but definitely the same evil face.

I scrunched down in my seat.

Behind her came two more old ladies: one in a green hat, one in a purple hat. Otherwise they looked exactly like Mrs. Dodds⸺same gnarled hands, paisley handbags, wrinkled velvet dresses. Triplet demon grandmothers.

They sat in the front, right behind the driver. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X. It was casual enough, but it sent a clear message: nobody leaves.

The bus pulled out of the station, and we headed through the slick streets of Manhattan. "She didn't stay dead long," I said,trying to keep my voice from quivering. "I thought you said they could be dispelled for a lifetime."

"I said if you're _lucky_ ," Annabeth said. "You're obviously not."

"All three of them," Grover whimpered. " _Di immortales!"_

 _What? You scared of a few old ladies?_

 **A/N: Fucking Jesus, this is so much harder than I thought. Newfound respect for writers… SYKE! But, this is going to get really easy after the end of the** **The Last Olympian** **(one of Rick's best books) and** **The Blood of Olympus** **(Rick's shittiest book ever). I won't say anything else though. Tee hee hee hee. You'll probably have to have wait fifteen years before I get to the end of this story (which will be so fucking awesome).**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Still Percy's P.O.V.**

 _What? You scared of a few old ladies?_

 _What?_ I thought. I thought I had heard a girl's voice.

 _Don't make it obvious that it's for a reason, but look up._

Confused, I looked up and saw… huh? The girl who had gotten to camp the night of capture **(A/N: Took me three tries to get that word right. Jesus.)** the flag seemed to be… laying down on the ceiling of the bus. Would that be lying up?

 _Close your mouth, you'll make it obvious._

When she… said? that, I realized that my mouth was hanging open. I quickly closed it and decided to see if I had guessed right. _So, you can fly and have telepathy_ , I thought.

 _More or less_ , I heard her say in my head.

 _How exactly are you able to do that?_ I thought back. **(A/N That sounds weird.)**

 _I have a half-brother with… gifts. Oh, I just realized I haven't told you my name yet. It's probably pissing off the readers a lot. My name is Lily; it's nice to meet you, Perseus Jackson._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Still Percy's P.O.V. … Again**

 **A/N: So, how many people were pissed it took this long for Lily to get a name? If you were, too bad; I don't give a FUCK. Also, yeah, the chapters are short; get the fuck over it. It means less work at a time for me, and modifying a book without an electronic version to copy and paste is as hard as a guy's dick when he watches porn. Yes, I made that comparison. They might get longer some day five years from now.**

 _I have a half-brother with… gifts. Oh, I just realized I haven't told you my name yet. It's probably pissing off the readers a lot. My name is Lily; it's nice to meet you, Perseus Jackson._

To me, what she said made more questions than it answered, but I had bigger problems to deal with. When I focused back on the demon grandmas, I heard Annabeth talking.

"It's okay," She said, obviously thinking hard. "The Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows."

"They don't open," Grover moaned.

"A back exit?" she suggested. **(A/N For being someone who was born from the "smartest" being's brain, you're pretty fucking dumb.)**

There wasn't one. Even if there had been, it wouldn't have helped. By that time,we were already on Ninth Avenue, heading for the Lincoln Tunnel.

"They won't attack us with witness around," I said. "Will they?"

Mortals don't have good eyes," Annabeth reminded me. **(A/N Thanks for reminding me my eyesight sucks. Bitch.)** "Their brains can only process what they see through the Mist."

"They'll see three old ladies killing us, won't they?"

 _If anything, they'd see me killing three old ladies who are killing you,_ I heard Lily say in my head.

 _I doubt someone new to the whole demigod thing wouldn't be able to kill the Furies if Annabeth is so scared of them. Even if you can fly._ I thought back.

 _Says the boy who accidentally killed one, along with killing the Minotaur without training or a weapon._

 **(A/N I'm going to be making this chapter "pretty long" (maybe, it kind of is already), so you better be goddamn happy.)**

 **(A/N So, it's the next day, and I realized last night that the Heroes of Olympus series is like, 666,666 pages a book. I am so fucked.)**

 _You're not helping!_ I thought back.

I was brought back to reality by Annabeth saying, "Hard to say. But we can't count on mortals for help. Maybe an emergency exit in the roof…?"

We hit the Lincoln Tunnel, and the bus went dark except for the running lights down the aisle. It was eerily quiet without the sound of the rain.

Mrs. Dodds got up. In a flat voice, as if she'd rehearsed it, announced to the whole bus: "I need to use the restroom." **(A/N 'Cause that's normal and shit.)**

"So do I," said the second sister.

"So do I," said the third sister. **(A/N Again, super fucking normal.)**

They all started coming down the aisle.

"I've got it," Annabeth said. "Percy, take my hat."

"What?"

"You're the one they want. Turn invisible and go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get to the front and get away."

"But you guys⸺"

"There's an outside chance they might not notice us," Annabeth said. "You're a son of one of the Big Three. Your smell might be overpowering.

"I can't just leave you."

 _TAKE THE DAMN HAT!_ I heard Lily yell at my head.

"Don't worry about us," Grover said. "Go!"

My hands trembled. I felt like a coward, but I took the Yankees **(A/N Fuck the Yankees)** cap and put it on.

When I looked down, my body wasn't there anymore.

I started creeping up the aisle. I managed to get up ten rows, then duck into an empty seat just as the Furies walked past.

Mrs. Dodds stopped, sniffing, and looked straight at me. My heart was pounding.

Apparently she didn't see anything. She and her sisters kept going.

I was free. I made it to the front of the bus. We were almost to the Lincoln Tunnel. I was about to press the emergency stop button when I heard a hideous wail from the back row.

The old ladies were not old ladies anymore. Their faces were still the same― **(A/N Doing those dashes is a pain in the ass.)** I guess those couldn't get any uglier― **(A/N Fuck you, book.)** but their bodies had shriveled into leathery brown hag bodies with wings and hands and feet like gargoyle claws. Their handbags had turned into fiery whips.

The Furies surrounded Grover and Annabeth, lashing their whips, hissing: "Where is it? Where?"

The other people on the bus were screaming, cowering in their seats. They saw _something_ , all right. I looked up and noticed Lily, in the same spot, except now she had two bronze swords. When did she get those? Her eyes seemed to be looking from me to the others.

"He's not here!" Annabeth yelled. "He's gone!"

The Furies raised their whips.

Annabeth drew her bronze knife. Grover grabbed a tin can from his snack bag and prepared to throw it.

 **A/N: Okay, so my arms are dead and this was two pages out of 375. I think I bit off way more than 100 of me could chew easily. That sounded weird. Feel free to do all that stuff you can do like review, I don't know, I've been a member of this site for like, six days. Jesus, I just saw this chapter has almost as many words as the first four parts combined. You better be happy.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Okay, so from now on, I'm not putting parenthesis or A/N, because that's just become a pain in the ass. My comments will just be in bold. Also, if you're an idiot and haven't figured it out, I'm making telepathic speaking and thoughts** _ **italicized**_ **(along with emphasized words [or when the book italicizes something]), just so there's no confusion among the seven-year-olds that aren't reading this.**

What I did next was so impulsive and dangerous I should've been named ADHD poster child of the year.

The bus driver was distracted, trying to see what was going on in his rearview mirror.

Still invisible, I grabbed the wheel from him and jerked it to the left. Everybody howled as they were thrown to the right, and I heard what I hoped was the sound of three Furies smashing against the windows.

 _Stupid, but effective_ , I heard Lily comment.

 _Not helping_ , I told her.

"Hey!" the driver yelled. "Hey―whoa!"

We wrestled for the wheel. The bus slammed against the side of the tunnel, grinding metal, throwing sparks a mile behind us.

We careened out of the Lincoln Tunnel and back into the rainstorm, people and monsters tossed around the bus, cars plowed aside like bowling pins.

Somehow the driver found an exit. We shot off the highway, through half a dozen traffic lights, and ended up barreling down one of those New Jersey rural roads where you can't believe there's so much nothing right across the river New York. There were woods to our left, the Hudson River to our right, and the driver seemed to be veering toward the river.

Another great idea: I hit the emergency brake.

The bus wailed, spun a full circle on wet asphalt, and crashed into the trees. The emergency lights came on. The door flew open. The bus driver was the first one out, the passengers yelling as they stampeded after him. I stepped into the driver's seat and let them pass.

The Furies regained their balance. They lashed their whips at Annabeth while she waved her knife and yelled in Ancient Greek, telling them to back off. Grover threw tin cans.

I looked at open doorway. I was free to go, but I couldn't leave my friends. I took the invisible cap. "Hey!"

 _And smartest demigod of the century award goes to…_ Lily commented.

 _Shut up,_ I told her.

The Furies turned, baring their yellow fangs at me, and the exit suddenly seemed like an excellent idea. Mrs. Dodds stalked up the aisle, just as she used to do in class, about to deliver my F- math test. Every time she flicked her whip, red flames danced along the barbed leather.

Her two ugly sisters hopped on top of the seats on either side of her and crawled toward me like huge nasty lizards.

"Perseus Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said, in an accent that was definitely from somewhere farther than Georgia. "You have offended the gods. You shall die."

"I liked you better as a math teacher," I told her.

She growled.

 _Really, dude?_

 _If you're going to comment, you could at least help me out here._

Annabeth and Grover moved up behind the Furies cautiously, looking for an opening.

I took the ballpoint pen out of my pocket and uncapped it. Riptide elongated into a shimmering double-edged sword.

The Furies hesitated.

Mrs. Dodds had felt Riptide's blade before. She obviously didn't like seeing it again.

"Submit now," she hissed. "And you will not suffer eternal torment."

That's when I heard, "Yeah, because _I'd_ lose to a basic monster like a Fury," before the Furies on the left and right exploded into dust and Lily dropped down in front of me. That's when Mrs. Dodds lashed her whip out at her, but Lily just raised one of her swords and cut Mrs. Dodds whip.

"Still think I can't kill the Furies, Percy?" Lily asked. "Also, there, I helped."


	7. Chapter 7 F it, Idontwannakeepchange

**Chapter 7**

In a way, it's nice to know there are Greek gods out there, because you have somebody to blame when things go wrong. For instance, when you're walking away from a bus that's just been attacked by monster hags, blown up by lightning, and it's raining on top of everything else, most people think that's just really bad luck; when you're a half-blood, you understand that some divine force really is trying to mess up your day.

 **Skip to top of page 169 (HAHA GET IT? 69? Grow up.** Also, I need to skip parts whenever possible or I will DIE. **)**

"What did you want me to do? Let you get killed?"

"You didn't need to protect me, Percy. I would've been fine."

"Sliced like sandwich bread," Grover put in, "but fine."

"Shut up, goat boy," **THAT'S RACIST!** said Annabeth.

"Slaughtered by monsters and sentenced to the Fields of Punishment, but fine."

We all jumped a little when Lily spoke up; I think we all forget she was there.

"How'd you even get here?" Annabeth asked. "Shouldn't you be in the Hermes cabin back at camp?

"To answer your first question, it's simple, I teleported. Second, Hermes isn't my dad, though. Why would I be in his cabin?" Lily replied.

"So you can teleport too?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I guess I didn't ever tell you what exactly I can do, huh?"

"Other than talk telepathically, fly, and apparently teleport, no, you haven't."

"Wait, Percy, have you met her before?" Grover asked.

"No, she just talked to me on the bus."

"I'm surprised neither of you noticed," Lily said. "Percy made it really obvious that he was looking up at something."

"But I didn't hear or see you," Grover said.

"That would be thanks to my ability to telepathically communicate **WHOA! BIG WORDS!** and manipulate the air. So technically speaking, I don't fly, I make the air beneath me push me upward.

"How can you do either of those things, though?" I asked. "You never told me that."

"Well, I wasn't born with them, I was given them by my 'brother' who has certain… abilities. I was given control over the ability to create and manipulate fire, air, electricity, ice, and metal."

 _So that's how she froze the bus,_ I thought while she continued.

"Also, as mentioned previously, I have the ability to teleport and speak telepathically. But those are the powers I was given. The abilities, positive and negative, that I have received from my father are… well, odd and unique, to say the least. I have the ability to slow down or speed up time from my, and other's, perspectives. I can also stop time for myself or others, though not for long. I was born with slightly advanced healing abilities, which have been enhanced by my brother, along with the power of… well, to put it in really simple terms, I can reverse time to heal my injuries quickly, essentially summoning my former self to replace my current one. **I swear, it's almost over.** My final, and probably least used ability is that I can see all events that happened in the past or the present."

"Why is that your least-used power?" I asked.

"Well, the thing is, when I do that, I feel all the pain and suffering that, if I'm seeing everything that's currently happening, is in the present, or, if I'm looking at the past, all the pain and suffering in the past. Either way, It hurts more than you brain can probably process. That's why I don't use it much. Also, other than my healing and basic creation and manipulation of the elements, my powers darin me, physically and mentally. But I have a way of regaining my stamina, so it doesn't matter much."

 **Don't you love walls of text?**

"Are you done talking?" I asked.

"Rude. One more thing. I realize that Annabeth will be the only one to understand most of what I said, so if you boys want to know what that means, she can probably word it simpler than me. Or just summarize it. Also, now that you know what my powers from birth are, who thinks they know who my dad is?"

"I have a guess, but it doesn't make much sense," Annabeth said.

"Well then, you're probably onto something," Lily said. "If you want another clue, here you go."

Then she lifted the part of her hair that covered her eye and show that it was… very weird. Her eye was completely silver, other than in the middle, where there was what looked like a clock. It was a circle with twelve small notches pointing inward toward a dot that had to arrow-type things coming out of it. Yeah, that's definitely a clock… somehow.

As Lily was dropping her hair back into place, Annabeth said, "My only guess is based on all of the time-related abilities, but it still doesn't make sense."

"How about I give away the answer? Percy is my half nephew," Lily told her.

"Then your dad has to be the titan Kronos."

"Aaaaaaaaand you nailed it."

"WHAT!?" Grover yelled.

 **BOOM! WALLS OF TEXTS FOR YEARS, BITCH! YEAH, THAT'S HER DAD, WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT, FUCKSTICK!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **I don't want to keep changing the chapter names so I'm just... yeah, you get what I'm sayin'.**

"But, that still doesn't make sense. Kronos died thousands of years ago; how you be his daughter?" Annabeth asked.

"Who told you that I'm not a few thousand years old? I did tell you that I can change my appearance, didn't I?" Lily replied.

"No, you didn't," I told her.

"Oh, oops. Well, I did now," she said.

"So, you're thousands of years old, the daughter of Kronos, and you can do weird stuff. Anything else you feel like telling us?" I asked.

"No, I'm good," Lily said. "We should probably get moving again now."

We sloshed across mushy ground, through nasty twisted trees that smelled like sour laundry.

After a few minutes, Annabeth fell into line next to me. "Look, I…" Her voice faltered. "I appreciate your coming back for us, okay? That was really brave."

"We're a team, right?"

She was silent for a few more steps. "It's just that if you died… aside from the fact that it would really suck for you, it would mean the quest was over. This may be my only chance to see the real world."

The thunderstorm had finally let up. The city glow faded behind us, leaving us in almost total darkness. I couldn't see Annabeth except a glint of her blond hair.

 **I just realized I can skip this shit. WHOOPS.**

 **Skip to page 176**

"Ah," Aunty Em said sadly. "You notice some of my creations do not turn out well. They are marred. They do not sell. The face is the hardest to get right. Always the face."

"You make these statues yourself?" I asked.

 _I'm going to warn you one time_ , I heard Lily's voice in my head. I looked over at her; she was looking at me, dead-serious. _Any stories you might know that relate to statues and your namesake?_

I wasn't listening to her that well though, I was more focused on what Aunty Em was saying.

"Oh, yes. Once upon a time, **Really?** I had two sisters to help me in the business, but they have passed on, and Aunty Em is alone. I have only my statues. This is why I make them, you see. They are my company." The sadness in her voice sounded so deep and so real that I couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

Annabeth had stopped eating. She sat forward and said, "Two sisters?"

"It's a terrible story," Aunty Em said. "Not one for children, really. **But I'm going to tell you anyway.** You see, Annabeth, a bad woman was once jealous of me, long ago, when I was young. I had a…a boyfriend, you know, and this bad woman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed by me. They shared my bad fortune as long as they could, but eventually they passed on. They faded away. I alone have survived, but at a price. Such a price."

I wasn't sure what she meant, but I felt bad for her. My eyelids kept getting heavier, my full stomach making me sleepy. Poor old lady. Who would want to hurt somebody so nice?

"Percy?" Annabeth was shaking me to get my attention. "Maybe we should go. I mean, the ringmaster will be waiting."

She sounded tense. I wasn't sure why. Grover was eating the waxed paper off the tray now, but if Aunty Em found that strange, She didn't say anything.

"Such beautiful gray eyes," Aunty Em told Annabeth again. **Again?** "My, yes, it has been a long time since I've seen gray eyes like those."

She reached out as if to stroke Annabeth's cheek, but Annabeth stood up abruptly.

"We really should go."

"Yes!" Grover swallowed his wax paper and stood up. "The ringmaster is waiting! Right!"

I didn't want to leave. I felt full and content. Aunty Em was so nice. I wanted to stay with her for a while.

"Please, dears," Aunty Em pleaded. "I so rarely get to be with children. Before you go, won't you at least sit for a pose?"

"A pose?" Annabeth asked warily.

"Photograph. I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children."

Annabeth shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I don't think we can, ma'am. **Ma'am? Really?** Come on, Percy―"

"Sure we can," I said. I was irritated with Annabeth for being so bossy, **Hey, man, it's what us girls do best.** so rude to an old lady who'd just fed us for free. "It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?"

"Yes, Annabeth," the woman purred. "No harm."

I could tell Annabeth didn't like it, but she allowed Aunty Em to lead us back out the front door, into the garden of statues.

Aunty Em directed us to a park bench next to the stone satyr. **None of them think it's weird that a "human" made a statue of a satyr when SHE NEEDS A PICTURE!** "Now," she said, "I'll just position you correctly. The two young girls in the middle, I think, and the two young gentlemen on either side."

"Not much light for a photo," I remarked.

"Oh, enough," Aunty Em said. "Enough for us to see each other, yes?"

"Where's your camera?" Grover asked.

Aunty Em stepped back, as if to admire the shot. "Now, the face is the most difficult. Can you smile for me please, everyone? A large smile?"

Grover glanced at the cement satyr next to him, and mumbled, "That sure does look like Uncle Ferdinand."

"Grover," Aunty Em chastised, "look this way, please."

She still had no camera in her hands.

"Percy―" Annabeth said.

Some instinct warned me to listen to Annabeth, but I was fighting the sleepy feeling, the comfortable lull that came from the food and the old lady's voice.

"I will be just a moment," Aunty Em said. "You know, I can't see you very well in this cursed veil…"

"Percy, something's wrong," Annabeth insisted.

"Alright, that's it, I can't keep pretending I don't know exactly who she is," Lily said before everything went black.

 **Okay, rate and review and whatever, you can take a shit for all I care. I am curious if you readers want the chapters to be longer and take longer to come out, or if you want them to be shorter and come out more often. Let me know if you have an opinion on the matter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Alright, that's it, I can't keep pretending I don't know exactly who she is," Lily said before everything went black.

From the surprised "What?!"s from Annabeth and Grover, I assume the same thing happened to them.

"Hey, Perseus," Lily said. "Tell me you don't know the famous monster that your namesake killed. Then think about this lady's name."

"Wait, wha―" I started.

"Jesus," Lily muttered under her breath. "Don't you kids get taught anything? This 'Aunty Em' here is the monster known as Medusa. Try and get that into your head, okay? Oh, and here, I'll put cameras on those glasses."

After hearing a snap and feel wind blow me off the bench, whatever what blocking my sight suddenly showed what I assumed I was looking at; which currently was the ground. I pushed myself off the ground and looked up; straight at the face of Medusa.

But nothing happened.

"Currently, you're wearing glasses with a camera on them. She can't turn you to stone, nor can she take those glasses off," I heard Lily say. I turned towards her, and through the camera, I saw that she wasn't looking through any camera or anything, but she was looking straight at the face of Medusa.

I wanted to know how that worked, but we had to deal with Medusa first.

It turns out we didn't need to, though. Faster than I could process, Lily zoomed forward and stood behind Medusa as Medusa's head fell down and her body disintegrated.

 **Yeah, this one's short, next one will hopefully not be. You now know what Lily can do in a combat situation, though. 'Doubt you give a fuck though.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (Yay, the big one-oh! It totally doesn't matter though)**

 **So I've noticed that I haven't gotten anything other than views. No reviews, favorites, follows or anything like that. I'm going to start thinking you're all not humans soon. This isn't me complaining as much as it is me wondering why. It seems weird to not even have one review. Just saiyan (I'm funny).**

It turns out we didn't need to, though. Faster than I could process, Lily zoomed forward and stood behind Medusa as Medusa's head fell down and her body disintegrated.

"How and what just happened?" I asked. I'm not really sure to who; I think it was to Lily.

Grabbing a sweatshirt out of seemingly nowhere, Lily started to wrap up the head of Medusa while saying, "I slowed down time to make her unable to block or dodge me slicing off her head."

As she finished saying that, she finished wrapping up the head, and right after, the glasses/things fe― no, they more so just disappeared.

"I saw you look her in the eye, but you're still fine. Why is that?" I heard Annabeth ask.

Lily looked up at her. "I am the immortalized daughter of Kronos and that's your only question? How I can do something every god can do? That's seriously what you're asking me? I thought you were the smart one."

We were all a bit shocked by that, but that's when she stood back up and handed the wrapped up head of Medusa to me.

"Um…" I intelligently stated.

Lily sighed and said, "I'm giving this to you. You'll know why if you grab it."

I took it, not really knowing what she meant by that. Suddenly, I saw a bunch of images in my head. I couldn't really make sense of any of them; it was Annabeth, Grover, and I all fighting against Medusa, but Lily wasn't there.

"What was that?" I thought out loud.

"What was what?" Grover asked.

"It's the reason I gave it to you. What you saw is the events that would've happened had I not been here. Grover and Annabeth can see them touching the head as well."

"How does that work?" Annabeth asked.

"I couldn't tell you even if my life depended on it. My brother told me certain things that I had to do if I were to majorly change an important event."

"What?" I asked.

"Nevermind. We should get moving."

 **Just saw this story has reached over 1,000 views! Yay! This doesn't mean much other than bragging rights so why am I happy?!**

The four of us walked back to the warehouse and plopped Medusa's head on the table where we ate dinner and sat around it.

After a while I said, "So we have Athena to thank for this monster?"

Annabeth flashed me an irritated look. "Your dad, actually. **Fucking how? Athena was the one that got mad at her.** Don't you remember? Medusa was Poseidon's girlfriend. They decided to meet in my mother's temple. That's why Athena turned her into a monster. **See?!** Medusa and her two sisters who had helped her into the temple, they became the three gorgons. That's why Medusa wanted to slice me up, but she wanted to preserve you as a nice statue. She's still sweet on your dad. You probably reminded her of him."

My face was burning. "Oh, so now it's _my_ fault we met Medusa."

Annabeth straightened. In a bad imitation of my voice, she said: "It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?"

"Forget it," I said. "You're impossible."

"You're insufferable."

"You're―"

"Hey!" Grover interrupted. "You two are giving me a migraine, and satyrs don't even _get_ migraines. **Why?** What are we going to do with the head?"

"How about I smash all your heads against it after lighting it on fire?!"

 **I'm ending here so I can just fucking post something. I've been binge-watching stuff for the past week pretty much, so I never even touched this In a while. But again, please at least review so I know that it isn't Ultron hacking my computer; I haven't finished making Vision to stop A.I.s when they're invented. Fucking hell; I'm such a nerd.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"How about I smash all your heads against it after lighting it on fire?!"

We all jumped a little bit when Lily spoke up; we forgot she was next to us somewhat often. We looked at her and her expression made look very annoyed, which I'm guessing she was.

"I'm not so much annoyed by your constant bickering, but more by the fact that I've how you are like after a few years, and, well, I like those versions of you a lot better, so I kind of wish the author would hurry up with this story." **You and me both, bitch.** **It's a lot harder than you'd think though.**

"Wait, what?" I asked. **It's getting really hard to make up their lines while keeping them non-O.C.**

"Nevermind. What do you want to do with the head?"

I stared at the thing.

I was angry, not just with Annabeth or her mom, but with all the gods for this quest, for getting us blown off the road, and finding four deadly monsters the very first day out from camp. At this rate, we'd never make it to L.A. alive, much less before the summer solstice.

All of a sudden, I heard Lily's voice in my head. _You know, if I hadn't been here, something Medusa would've said to you is to not be a pawn of the gods. Granted, she also would've said you looked better as a statue, but I think you understand what I'm getting at._

I got up. "I'll be back."

"Percy," Annabeth called after me. "What are you―"

I searched the back of the warehouse until I found Medusa's office. Her account book showed her six most recent sales, all shipments to the Underworld to decorate Hades and Persephone's garden. **I think it's just Persephone's garden.** According to one freight bill, the Underworld's billing address was DOA Recording Studios, West Hollywood, California. I folded up the bill and stuffed in my pocket.

In the cash register I found twenty dollars, a few golden drachmas, and some packing slips for Hermes Overnight Express, each with a little leather bag attached for coins. I rummaged around the rest of the office until I found the right-size box.

I went back to the picnic table, packed up Medusa's head, and filled out a delivery: **I don't know what font the writing is so…**

The Gods

Mount Olympus

600th Floor,

Empire State Building

New York, NY

With best wishes,

PERCY JACKSON

 **I thought you weren't very smart, so how do you know how to mail a box? Also, yeah, you can tell he has dyslexia, can't you?**

"They're not going to like that," Grover warned. **No shit.** "They'll think you're impertinent."

I poured some golden drachmas in the pouch. As soon as I closed off the table and disappeared with a _pop!_

"I _am_ impertinent," I said. **Yes you are. And I fucking love you for that.**

I looked at Annabeth, daring her to criticize.

She didn't, but Lily grinned and said "I see why my brother likes you the most out the demigods."

Annabeth seemed resigned to the fact that I had a major talent for ticking off the gods. "Come on," she muttered. "We need a new plan."

 **That's the end of the book's chapter, so it's the end of mine too.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **So, still haven't seen any signs of people not being robots so… little worried about that. Also, if you are too dumb to have figured it out, everything is in the normal P.O.V. (Percy's). If it isn't going to be (which it will be in non-canon major events [which I really wish I could do by themselves without all this extra work, it'd make my life a shit ton easier and less stressful]) I'll say that it is.**

 **Skip to page 241 (took me a while to find a place to start back up) This is a long one, almost ⅓ of the other 11 chapters combined in length. Although I did say a lot of unimportant stuff and ranted… Whatever. It's long, so buckle up.**

The Cupids turned back to their original positions. The lights shut off. The park went quiet and dark again, except for the gentle trickle of water into the gentle trickle of water into the Thrill Ride of Love's exit pool. I wondered if Olympus had to a commercial break, or if our ratings had been any good.

"You guys seem to have had a good time."

We turned around and saw Lily leaning against the gate with her eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Have you just been standing there and watching us this whole time?!" I yelled.

She opened an eye and looked at me. "Calm down; it's not like you needed my help."

"It still would have been helpful," I told her.

"Noted. Bit late for that though."

I decided to ignore her and think about what to do next. I hated being teased. I hated being tricked. And I had plenty of experience handling bullies who liked to do that stuff to me. **Me too.** I hefted the shield on my arm and turned to Annabeth and Grover, along with Lily, who must've teleported over to them. "We need to have a little talk with Ares."

 **Well, that's where the book's chapter, so it'll be where I en― I'm kidding. Relax. It will be where I end for tonight though; it's getting late.**

 **AND WE'RE BACK! 'Cause you all totally care.**

The war god was waiting for us in the diner parking lot.

"Well, well," he said. "You didn't get yourself killed."

"You knew it was a trap," I said. **No shit.**

Ares gave me a wicked grin. "Bet that crippled blacksmith was surprised when he netted a couple of stupid kids. You looked good on TV."

I shoved his shield at him. "You're a jerk."

Annabeth and Grover caught their breath.

Ares grabbed the shield and spun it in the air like pizza dough. ' **Cause why not?** It changed form **My computer thinks form isn't a word.** , melting into a bulletproof vest. He slung it across his back.

"See that truck over there?" He pointed to an eighteen-wheeler parked across the street from the diner. "That's your ride. Take you straight to L.A., with one stop at Vegas."

The eighteen-wheeler had a sign on the back, which I could read only because it was reverse-printed white on black, which was a good combination for dyslexia: KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS. **I** **have no idea what that sentence means.**

I said, "You're kidding."

Ares snapped his fingers. The back door of the truck unlatched. "Free ride west, punk. Stop complaining. And here's a little something for doing the job."

He slung a blue nylon backpack off his handlebars and tossed it to me.

 **Okay, so I had this giant motherfucking unnecessary rant here, not sure why. The gist of it was that I'm really triggered from three shows I binged over the past three weeks. Although, I read a few books recently; they were decent.**

Inside were fresh clothes for all of us, twenty bucks in cash, a pouch full of golden drachmas, and a bag of Double Stuf Oreos.

 **OHMYGODSOMEONEFAVORITEDI'MSOFUCKINGHAPPY! Ahem. Sorry about that.**

I said, "I don't want your lousy―"

"Thank you, Lord Ares," Grover interrupted, giving me his best red-alert warning look. "Thanks a lot."

 **I'm real fucking smart. Skip to page 244.**

Annabeth said, "That was not smart, Percy."

"I don't care."

"You don't want a god as your enemy. Especially not that god."

"I mean, all the gods are already pissed at him, plus I could send 'em all to Tartarus if I needed to. Thankfully, I won't. Probably. We gotta hurry, our ride's leaving soon," Lily ended our conversation by saying that and pointing to the diner. At the register, the last two customers were paying their check, two men in identical black coveralls, with a white logo on their backs that matched the one on the KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL truck.

"If we're taking the zoo express," Grover said, "we need to hurry."

I didn't like it, but we had no better option. Besides, I'd seen enough of Denver.

We ran across the street and climbed in the back of the rig, closing the doors behind us.

 **Okay, so I realized that I've skipped parts where the text would be changed, but that's with like, the news and stuff, where it would be me changing like, three words. So… I also just realized that readers would have to have to have a copy of the book themselves to read along with this story. Huh. Well, if you're reading this, hopefully you've already read the books, which hopefully means you own the books as well. If not… WHOOPS. Also, skip to page 262. Almost only 100 pages left. Shit.**

Then it occurred to me: how long had I been here? It seemed like only a couple of hours, but was it?

I tried to remember why we were here. We were going to Los Angeles. We were supposed to find the entrance to the Underworld. My mother… for a scary second, I had trouble remembering her name. Sally. Sally Jackson. I had to find her. I had to stop Hades from causing World War III.

As I realized that, I noticed Lily had suddenly appeared next me.

"Took you a damn long time to realize it, huh?" She said.

"You can be really annoying sometimes, you know?"

She seemed to chuckle a bit when I said that. I'm not sure why, and I didn't have time to care.

I found Annabeth still building her city.

"Come on," I told her."We've got to get out of here."

No response.

I shook her. "Annabeth?"

She looked up, annoyed. "What?"

"We need to leave."

"Leave? What are you talking about? I've just got the towers―"

"This place is a trap."

She didn't respond until I shook her again. "What?"

"Listen. The Underworld. Our quest!"

"Oh, come on, Percy. Just a few more minutes."

"Annabeth there are people in here from 1977. Kids who never age. You check in, and you stay forever."

"So?" she asked. "Can you imagine a better place?" **No, I can't.**

I grabbed her wrist and yanked her away from the game.

"Hey!" she screamed and hit me, but nobody else even bothered looking at us. They were too busy.

I made her look directly into my eyes. I said, "Spiders. Large, hairy spiders." **Ew.**

That jarred her. Her vision cleared. "Oh my gods," she said. "How long have we―"

"I don't know, but we've got to find Grover."

As we went searching, Lily commented, "I got to **My computer not only thinks "gotta" is a word, it thinks "got to" is improper grammar. Jesus.** hand it to you, I wouldn't've **That's totally a word.** thought of using spiders to wake her up **inside**." **(I'm sorry.)**

Before I could respond, we found Grover playing Virtual Deer Hunter.

"Grover!" Annabeth and I shouted.

He said, "Die, human! Die, silly, polluting, nasty person!"

"Grover!"

He turned the plastic gun on me and started clicking, as if I were just another image from the screen.

I looked at Annabeth, and together we grabbed Grover by the arms and dragging him away with Lily following behind us. Grover's flying shoes sprang to life and started tugging his legs in the other direction as he shouted, "No! I just got to a new level! No!"

The Lotus bellhop hurried up to us. "Well, now, are you ready for your platinum cards?"

"We're leaving," I told him.

"Such a shame," he said, and I got the feeling that he really meant it, that we'd be breaking his heart if we went. "We just added a new floor full of games for platinum-card members."

He held out the cards, and I wanted one. I knew that if I took one, I'd never leave. I'd stay here, happy forever, playing games forever, and soon I'd forget my mom, and my quest, and maybe even my own name. I'd be playing virtual rifleman with groovy **Ew, groovy.** Disco Darren forever.

Grover reached for the card, but Annabeth yanked back his arm and said, "No thanks."

We walked toward the door, and as we did, the smell of food and the sounds of the games seemed to get more and more inviting. I thought about our room upstairs. We could just stay the night, sleep in a real bed for once…

Then we burst out through the doors of the Lotus Casino and ran down the sidewalk. It felt like afternoon, about the same time of day we'd gone into the casino, but something was wrong. The weather had completely changed. It was stormy, with heat lightning **\- "Heat lightning"? W.T.F.?** flashing out in the desert.

Ares's backpack was slung over my shoulder, which was odd, because I was sure I had thrown it in the trash can in room 4001, but at the moment I had other problems to worry about.

I ran to the nearest newspaper **What's a newspaper?** and read the year first. Thank the gods, it was the same year it had been when we went in. Then I noticed the date: June twentieth.

We had been in the Lotus Casino for five days.

We had only had one day left until the summer solstice. One day to complete the quest.

 **I cannot type anymore. I'm ending it now.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

 **Yay! Someone reviewed. They were nice! You don't care, I know.**

 **Skip to page 304 (Where Grover is getting dragged to Tartarus).**

"Grover!" I yelled, my voice echoing. "Hold on to something!"

"What?" he yelled back.

He was grabbing at gravel, but there was nothing big enough to slow him down.

The tunnel got darker and colder. The hairs on my arm bristled. It smelled evil down here. It made me think of things I shouldn't even know about― **Riordan, stop using those fucking things!** blood spilled on an ancient stone altar, **Sounds like something from DOOM (which is a good game [series]).** the foul breath of a murderer. **That just doesn't make sense.**

Then I saw what was ahead of us, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

The tunnel widened into a huge cavern, and in the middle was a chasm the size of a city block.

Grover was sliding straight toward the edge.

"Come on, Percy!" Annabeth yelled, tugging at my wrist.

"But that's―" **Godammit.**

"I know!" she shouted. "The place you described in your dream! But Grover's going to fall if we don't catch him." She was right, of course. Grover's predicament got me moving again.

That's when Lily decided to help.

"Grover, this might hurt, but it's better than going down there," she said.

As we turned towards her, she raised her hand, and ropes of air shot out of seemingly nowhere and grabbed Grover, flinging the shoes off in the process.

After he stopped (mostly), the ropes turned into something similar to a cloud and brought him back over, set him down, and vanished.

Annabeth, Grover and I collapsed, exhausted, on the obsidian gravel. My limbs felt like lead. Even my backpack seemed heavier, as if somebody had filled it with rocks.

Grover was scratched up pretty bad. His hands were bleeding. His eyes had gone slit-pupiled, goat style, the way they did whenever he was terrified.

"I don't know how…" he panted. "I didn't…"

"Wait," I said. "Listen."

I heard something―a deep whisper in the darkness.

Another few seconds, and Annabeth said, "Percy, this place―"

"Shh." I stood.

The sound was getting louder, a muttering, evil voice from far, far below us. Coming from the pit.

Grover sat up. "Wh―what's that noise?"

Annabeth heard it too, now. I could see it in her eyes. "Tartarus. The entrance to Tartarus."

"Not the only one, but it does indeed lead directly to Tartarus. Now who could be down there?" Lily said. I got the feeling she was saying that second half mainly to Annabeth.

I uncapped Anaklusmos. **Just say Riptide, it's easier to spell. Even though I have the book right here.**

The bronze sword expanded, gleaming in the darkness, and the evil voice seemed to falter, just for a moment, before resuming its chant.

I could almost make out words now, ancient, ancient words, older than even Greek. As if…

"Magic," I said. **When the fuck did you learn magic existed?!**

"We have to get out of here," Annabeth said. **No shit.**

Together, we dragged Grover to his hooves and started back up the tunnel. My legs wouldn't move fast enough. My backpack weighed me down. The voice got louder and angrier behind us, and we broke into a run.

Turns out we didn't need to.

A partially see-through **I feel like translucent isn't a word he'd know**. golden wall came over us. We stopped but Lily said, "Keep moving. It's a shield that'll move with you."

We turned around and saw Lily getting pulled closer to the pit. She turned around and saw us looking at her. "Don't worry," she said. "Just keep moving. That shield is protecting you from these winds."

"What about you?" I asked.

"You think this little trick's gonna stop me?" She turned back around and suddenly stopped in place, but I think the pit was still trying to pull her in.

Multiple balls of bright blue flames appeared all around the pit. All of them continuously grew in size until they all connected. When that happened, all of them fired into pit at once, and one of the shield things covered the pit.

The shield around the three of us disappeared as Lily turned around and walked back. "Well, then. Who wants to meet Hades!" she said after she walked to where we were.

When we got to the top of the tunnel, where it widened out into the Fields of Asphodel, we heard a wail of outrage echo from deep within the tunnel. Something was not happy we'd gotten away.

"What _was_ that?" Grover panted, when we'd collapsed in the relative safety of a black poplar grove. **How does someone from New York know what plants are?** "One of Hades' pets?"

Annabeth and I looked at each other. I could tell that she was nursing an idea, probably the same one she'd gotten during the taxi ride L.A.,but she was too scared to share it. That was enough to terrify me.

I noticed Lily was looking at Annabeth out of the corner of her eye, and I had a feeling that she knew what was in that pit, and was trying to tell if Annabeth had figured it out.

 **Skip to page Nothing. Nothing else really changes from that point forwards.** _ **The Lightning Thief**_ **part is almost over. Just the quick and** _ **VERY**_ **important epilogue.**


	14. Chapter 14 (Epilogue)

_**Epilogue**_

 **Lily's P.O.V.**

I was in the attic. I was facing the oracle. He had told me to come here after the first quest Percy went on was finished.

"Well?" I said to the oracle. I was more saying it to him than the oracle; I knew he'd be listening.

A black mist came from the oracle, instead of the normal green mist. That told me this was a message from him, relayed to me through the oracle.

It didn't speak in riddles, and it was a mix between his voice and the oracle's voice.

"Follow Perseus Jackson on his quests. After he has held the sky, return here to find your destiny." After saying that, the mist vanished.

I sighed. I should've known better than to think I'd find out everything so soon. I teleported out of the room and into the house I had built in an area near the camp. Why was I stupid enough my brother would give me all the information I wanted you soon in the story? That would make him seem like a normal person instead of the most powerful being.

 **Okay, one book done. 15,000 more to go. If people review this chapter, please tell me if you want me to make all of this universe a single fanfiction, or if you want each book to be in its own fanfiction.**


	15. Chapter 15 (Book 2)

_**Chapter 1**_

 **of** _ **The Sea of Monsters**_

 **Skip to page OH WOW. Nothing changes. Huh. Cool. But, I will tell you** _ **The Battle of the Labyrinth**_ **and** _ **The Last Olympian**_ **will be colossally different, especially the endings.**


	16. Chapter 16 (Book 3)

_**Chapter 1**_

 **Of** _ **The Titan's Curse**_

 **Skip to page 271 (Damn, that was quick.)**

I wanted to shout her name, run to her aid, but I couldn't speak or move. I couldn't even see where Zoe **I don't want to add the little fucking dots above the "e."** had landed. Then Atlas turned on Artemis with a look of triumph in his face. Artemis seemed to be wounded. She didn't get up.

Then a gust of wind from nowhere blew him upwards and away from Artemis, followed instantly with a massive lightning bolt hitting him and sending him straight to the ground.

Before I knew what was happening, the weight of the sky seemed to be getting lighter, until it wasn't there at all.

I looked around while trying to get up, and I saw Lily hovering above the Titan Atlas, her face unreadable.

"Well, uncle, not so high and mighty any more now, are we?" she said.

Atlas got up and grabbed his javelin which had fallen out of his hand, and looked up towards Lily's voice to see her slowly descending from the air.

"At first I thought I'd leave this to all of you, but I've decided he deserves slightly worse than the same exact punishment a second time," Lily said as she touched the ground and started walking towards Atlas.

It was obvious by looking at his face that he wasn't happy. As she walked toward him, he jabbed straight at Lily, and the second that happened, Lily disappeared from in front of him and reappeared behind him, her hand raised. Before Atlas could even see where she went, a beam of white-hot fire went straight through his chest.

After that, I felt myself being lifted up and moved closer to Lily, while Atlas did the same thing except towards where I had been. Right after he touched the ground, the sky dropped back down on top of him, crushing him flat against the ground. **Was that overkill?**

Atlas was trapped under his old burden. And just as suddenly as she appeared, Lily vanished.

 **Skip to page 303**

She waved her hand across the mist. Her image disappeared, and I thought to myself Thalia had been right, so many days ago at Westover Hall: my mom really was pretty cool.

"So…" I heard a girl's voice behind me and turned around. It was Lily. "I'd guess you might want to ask me a few things."

"Where do you go when we got back to camp after returning Zeus' thunderbolt?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guessed you'd ask that first." When she said that, I realized that she seemed older. I wasn't sure why I hadn't realized it before. "You know how I told you about my brother? Well, he has the ability to change things like fate and destiny."

"How can he do that?!"

"When he comes here in a few years, you can ask him then. I'm not supposed to tell you what things he can do and how he can do them. The reason I told you he can change fate and such… well, he changed how the events of this war against the titans will go. I don't know how yet. He told me to ask the oracle for my destiny after you'd held the sky."

I was having a hard time understanding her. How could someone change the prophecies and future?

"Ah, screw it. I'll tell you. I shouldn't be here. I don't belong in this world. Because I'm now a part of this world though, the future has changed. And now that you've held the sky, I can know what changes, so we will all be able to prepare for it."

"Wait, what do you mean, you don't belong here?" I asked.

She sighed, then said, "Have you heard of the idea of the multiverse? Where we live in one of many universes?"

I realized what she was about to say before she did.

"That "theory" is completely true. And my brother and I are from another universe, one that's very similar to yours, with all the mythological creatures, but there are also some differences."

I let that sink in. I had a bit of trouble believing it.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"A. It seemed like something you might like to know. And B. I spent much of the time during the quests to the get the Golden Fleece and Artemis trying to contact friends from that world."

"But if you came with us on our quests, they would've been easier! Everything would go smoothly."

"That's precisely why I didn't feel like going on the quests. If I went on all the quests, you wouldn't learn anything. Plus, I cannot change whether or not a person will die. I can understand if you hold any kind of grudge against me, and I can do something to make up for it if you wish."

"Um…"

"When you get back to the camp, look in the fountain in your cabin. You'll find a key. You'll also see that there's a new building. That's where I live; I'm moving it into the camp. So now, if you ever need to reach me, you'll be able to."

"You're moving a building into the camp?" I asked, shocked.

She grinned at me. "It's amazing what metal manipulation can do, isn't it?"

"Um… sure."

"Well, I'll be seeing you around, then." Then she vanished.

 **That's all that changes. Prepare for the epilogue. The prophecy is given to Lily. The destiny of Kronos' daughter. What could it be?**


	17. Chapter 17 (Book 3: Prophecy-Epilogue)

_**Epilogue**_

 **Of** _ **The Titan's Curse**_

 **Lily's P.O.V.**

I was in the attic once again. Looking at the oracle once again.

"Well?" I said to the mummy, knowing my brother was listening. "I only have so long."

When it opened its mouth, both black and green mist came out, twisting around each other like snakes on a caduceus. Then the voice told me:

 _A hero turned, undefeatable by gods and demigods,_

 _A friend must come to fight from the beyond._

 _The child of Time faces the child of the Pit,_

 _To reset the stolen lives, broken must be the limits._

My face went white, then it turned red. _The second he gets here,_ I thought, _I will snap his fucking neck._ I was angrier than I'd ever been before. I teleported out of the attic and to my house; I needed time to cool off.

 **Okay, I get that "** _broken must be the limits._ " **is pretty shitty English, but I tried; making prophecies is hard.**


	18. Chapter 18 (Book 4)

**Chapter 1**

 **Of** _ **The Battle of the Labyrinth**_

 **Skip to page 331 (I feel like I've skipped a lot)**

As one, the forces of Kronos dropped their weapons and ran for their lives. The giants trampled the _dracaenae_ trying to get into the Labyrinth first. Telkhines and hellhounds and enemy half-bloods scrambled after them. The tunnel rumbled, and we thought the battle was over. We were wrong.

A golden light appeared in front of the entrance to the Labyrinth. The light started to become a person. As the person appeared, a massive gust of wind blew everyone other than me onto the ground. Then I recognized the person standing there; it was Lily.

"Well, looks like you are the only one left to fight me," she said casually.

I noticed that everyone now had restraints made of wind that kept them on the ground. "What are you doing?!" I yelled.

She looked me dead in the eye. "You remember what I said to you about destiny, don't you?"

I was too stunned at what was happening to respond.

"After I got back to the camp, I received a prophecy from the oracle. That prophecy told me my destiny in riddles. It said this:

 _A hero turned, undefeatable by gods and demigods,_

 _A friend must come to fight from the beyond._

 _The child of Time faces the child of the Pit,_

 _To reset the stolen lives, broken must be the limits._ "

I didn't understand almost all of that, but then Lily confirmed my fears.

"The hero it speaks of is me, and while I might not have done much heroic shit in this world, I have in my world. In other words, I was destined to join my father, whether I liked it or not. So," she raised her hand and a sword appeared that she pointed at me, "what are you gonna do about it?"

I had seen what she could do myself; I knew I would probably die if I fought her. But I would also die if I did nothing.

I readied myself to fight, but she was too fast. The second I had readied myself, she instantly closed the gap between us, and our swords collided.

"Don't worry," she said. "It's not your time to die yet; I'm not supposed to kill you."

She pulled her sword and sent me into the air with a gust of wind. That's when I saw a giant metal cylinder was falling towards me. I put my sword in front of me to block, but it still crushed me to the ground, almost as hard as the sky had. Thankfully, barely a few seconds after it hit me to the ground, it disappeared, allowing me to relax.

"I won't be sparing you next time, so you better have a countermeasure." I heard Lily say before hearing the sound of her teleporting and everyone getting back up.

 **After that, just pretend I made bits where Percy explains what Lily talked about on Olympus and stuff. And that they talk about her when they discuss what happened and shit. Also, I don't think I ever described Lily's appearance in the greatest detail before.**

 **She's white, normally wears darker clothes (dark blue, gray, black), I'm pretty sure I mentioned her golden hair (long and straight, a bit past her shoulders), she has one eye that's completely silver (aside from 12 black notches, dot in the middle, and arrows coming from the dot [one longer than the other {it's a clock}] which is covered by her hair, which she has longer so that it is covered [it shows the time of day as well, so the hands move], and the other eye is a normal eye with a green iris. (The color of that eye changes when she uses the elements; fire = red, air = white, ice = blue, electricity = yellow, metal = gray. If she uses multiple at the same time, it changes between the colors, kind of like Sans from Undertale when he uses his psychokinesis.) She's somewhere near six feet (I haven't thought of the exact height), makes herself appear 1 year older than Percy (who's fifteen at the end of this book). Her bust size and butt size are small, but I'll let your imaginations decide the exact sizes. However, an ability that don't know if I've mentioned yet is that she can change everything about her looks, including things like her age and bust size. But she really doesn't need to be super attractive because she has a boyfriend.**

 **Oh, I hadn't mentioned she had a boyfriend? Well, I did now. You'll meet him soon. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19 (Book 5)

_**Chapter 1**_

 **Of** _ **The Last Olympian**_

 **Sorry that it's been a while. Kind of. I've been busy… watching T.V. Okay, maybe** _ **The Battle of the Labyrinth**_ **didn't change much, but this one will. I hope.**

 **Skip to page 234**

Except for the hole in the roof, the place was just as I remembered. Statues of terrified people stood frozen in midscream. In the snack bar, the picnic tables had been moved aside. Right between the soda dispenser and pretzel warmer stood a gold throne. Kronos lounged on it, his scythe across his lap. That's when I noticed what appeared to be a bed, coming out of one of the walls, well above the height of the throne. I couldn't see who was in it, but my instincts and gut told me it Lily. I couldn't figure out why she wouldn't just come and fight us, but I wasn't planning on complaining; I still had no ideas on how to beat her. Then my attention went back to Kronos.

 **Skip to page 338**

Luke nodded, and his hand went slack.

"Well then. You beat a super-powered being by having his body turn against him. What was your plan for me though?"

I had been so focused on Kronos, I had forgotten about Lily until she spoke from behind us.

"Well, we'll just wait for the gods to arrive so I can show you that I was the biggest threat."

Then a blanket of air covered us and moved us to the middle of the room, where one of the golden shields she makes covered and trapped us there.

The gods arrived a few minutes later in their full war regalia. I think they had been expecting a battle against Kronos, what they got instead was Grover, Annabeth, Luke's body, and I trapped under a golden shield, with the half-blooded daughter of Kronos waiting for them while hovering above us.

 **B.T.W., I think I may have said there would be two O.C.s. There will be three.**

 **Lily's P.O.V.**

The gods seemed stunned at first. They quickly snapped out of it though; Zeus thundered, **I'm not sorry** "Who are you!?"

"Chill the hell out, you crazy little shit," I replied. "I am Lily, the half-blooded daughter of Kronos." I did a little mock-bow. "I am the last and most deadly weapon in Kronos' arsenal."

"You think I'm scared by a _human_?!" Zeus said.

"You should be."

He lifted his master bolt and threw it at me; I guess they had forgotten about Percy and the others.

I held out my hand, and the bolt stopped in front of me, an inch away from my open hand.

All the gods stared in shock. I guess not many things could withstand the bolt's power, much less stop it.

I summoned the bolt to my hand and looked at it. This was the most powerful weapon in the world? This could've been a toy for me. I lit my hand on a fire of extreme temperatures and burned the bolt to ash.

The gods now seemed scared as well as shocked; even Zeus was scared, and he was only scared by Moros, the spirit of doom and destiny.

"I can make electricity as powerful as that without even trying. Here, let me show you," I said before summoning a massively powerful lightning bolt and striking multiple gods, all of which exploded, their essence being sent to Tartarus.

I then proceeded to eliminate the rest with a wave of fire that melted the entire area; I made the temperature around ⅓ the temperature of the sun's surface: 2,000 Kelvin. **3,140 Fahrenheit/1,727 Celsius.**

The gods were all gone. I had thought they'd put up more of a fight. Oh well. I cooled off the entire area and dropped the shield covering the "heroes."

"Well, I certainly hope that your binding point to your mortality is hard to hit Percy, because you're next." **That was a lot of "your/you're"s.**

I looked down. The three of them were as shocked and scared as the gods had been. I dropped down in front of them.

Percy started to stand up and take Riptide out of his pocket. He uncapped the pen and changed into a sword.

I held out my hand and made a sword made with one side being celestial bronze and the other side being adamantium **Wolverine's bones material. At first, I made the sword diamond. Then I remembered diamond isn't a metal. Whoops.** materialize.

I could see he was scared. Though I wasn't surprised; he'd be insane if he wasn't, nigh-unkillable or not.

"Percy what do you think you're doing!?" Annabeth yelled at him.

"I'm the only one who has a chance of beating her. She doesn't know where I can be killed," he replied.

"How noble of you," I said. "But you just left them unguarded."

I fired two small beams of fire at Grover and Annabeth, going through the middle of their chests. Not enough to kill, but enough to make knock them out.

Percy turned back towards them, but before he could do anything else, I charged towards him and punched him off the building.

I looked back at Grover and Annabeth. Okay, good, I didn't hit anything important. Then I jumped off Olympus and went looking for where Percy went.

I guess I hit him harder than I thought I did, because he was very far from where the battle had happened. Once I found the area he was in, he had landed, so I trapped him with a forcefield. I then expanded the forcefield outward, making it push away buildings, cars, and people; the visible part of it was the top half of a sphere with a diameter of a mile. It also went underground, but that didn't change much.

I teleported myself inside of it to near where he was. When I got there, he was just starting to get back on his feet.

"If you're angry at me because you think I killed them, I made 100% sure that they were alive," I told him.

"Why are you still fighting?" he asked me. "Kronos and his army is defeated; you can just stop. You don't want to kill us all, do you?"

"True, I don't really want to kill everyone, but I'm not allowed to be stopped by you. It also doesn't help that I'm going to go absolutely insane and want to kill everything in a few seconds because my brother a dick and gets off on that."

"What?" he asked.

"Nevermind."

Then, as I said I would, I went a bit insane.

He must've dropped Riptide, because when I charged towards him, he took the pen out of his pocket and uncapped it, just before I slashed with my sword (which I'd held onto, unlike him).

Our swords clashed, and before he had time to realize it, I'd already struck 20 times. I hadn't even used any of my abilities; I was just that fast naturally. Luckily for him, he'd dipped in the Styx, so my sword did nothing.

He backed up and readied his sword, but instead of letting him attack, I shot a blast of wind at his feet. His legs flew up backwards, and he fell face-first into the ground.

He started to get up, and before he was standing up completely, I blasted him with a wave of fire.

Attacking the entire body with a single attack is a good way to get past the little blessing given by the Styx, but I could tell he wasn't very affected by the heat. That would mean that his weakness… I teleported behind him… would be on his back. Before he could turn around, I shot a massive bolt of lightning, assuming that I'd hit the part that was weak. I would've, too, if someone hadn't interfered.

A psychic barrier appeared, one very similar to mine, except that it was made of darkness.

The shield expanded and completely covered Percy before moving him far from us, leaving me standing face-to-face with the creator of the shield, who had appeared behind Percy before he was moved.

The being standing before me was the only being in this world who could possibly defeat me in a battle to the death.

"Good to see you again, Lily," he said. "Been a while."

I really wasn't sure whether to be pissed or happy. I mean, we haven't seen each other in literal years, and he just greets me with, "Good to see you again." But I was still happy; I hadn't seen him in a long time. It was good to have him back with me; even if he was forced to come for the sole purpose of fighting me.

"Yeah, I agree. It's good to see you again, Sam," I told my boyfriend, the half-blood son of the primordial god Tartarus.

 **That seems like a good ending place, don'tcha think?**


	20. Chapter 20 (Book 5)

_**Chapter 2**_

 **Of The Last Olympian**

 **Okay, so, before I start this, I'll describe Sam's appearance. (I actually forgot what name I gave him even though I got that name for him, like, a week ago.) He is caucasian (I don't know why I brought Asian cocks into this [get it?]) and his current appearance is the around the same height as Lily (he's slightly taller) and he currently has himself looking the same age as Lily. He usually wears a dark red short sleeve shirt and dark blue/black shorts. He has dark red hair which goes down a little bit past the top of his eyes (just short enough so that he doesn't have to push it out of eyes constantly), and has dark purple eyes. Some of his abilities are very similar to Lily's, and some aren't. He can also communicate telepathically, create and control air, ice, metal, fire, and electricity, create shields that are pretty much made of darkness, and teleport; all of those were also given to him by Lily's brother. His natural abilities include (remember, he's the son of Tartarus): Controlling shadows, opening portals that can send anything straight to either the Underworld of Tartarus, healing almost any wound on himself or others, along with being able to cure most diseases, but he can also give a person (or anything, really) a disease or wound by thinking about it. He can also shoot darkness out of his hands, which can damage a being's physical body as well as their soul. All of his natural abilities cost him a bit of his life force, and while he is immortal, he also fears that they take away pieces of his soul and humanity, which he can't heal by himself, which makes him hesitant to use them. However, in their world, Lily learned how to use her powers to reverse the damage done to those things, but he still doesn't like the feeling of slowly losing himself to darkness, even if it can be healed. One final detail: he was born without a right arm. In its place, he has a robotic arm made of metallized (I never knew that was a word) darkness. Pretty cool, right? No? Oh. Well shit.**

"Yeah, I agree. It's good to see you again, Sam," I told my boyfriend, the half-blood son of the primordial god Tartarus.

"Any reason he sent you instead of someone else?" I asked.

"I'd guess he wanted to see some romantic action between us," Sam answered.

"Yeah, I should've guessed that. That pervert gets off on all kinds of action, physical and romantic."

"I think he's still cool though."

"That's the exact reason he recruited you. He wanted someone who would think he's a cool guy," I said. "Can we just fight now and get this over with already?"

"Sure. We can continue this chat later at your house," Sam said.

"How do you know about my house?"

"Um…"

"Well, as long as you didn't watch me changing or showering…"

His voice got a lot quieter as his face reddened slightly. "Um…"

I felt my face heating up. "Okay," I said, trying to stay as calm as possible. "Now I won't feel so bad about hurting you."

"It was an accident! I was just making sure you were okay!"

"So, you're saying you don't think I can take care of myself."

"Stop making this so unnecessarily complicated!" he yelled at me.

"And now you're yelling at a girl."

Then Sam grinned. "He'll be so proud of you when he sees you being all sassy towards me."

"SHIT," I said.

Sam burst out laughing. I felt my face heating up even more.

I divided my force field's size by 4, shrinking it to just 1,320 feet in diameter. **And for all you foreign fuckers, that's 402 meters (about)**. That's when I noticed that a few people had been trying to get through the shield. It most likely demigods who saw me flying after Percy. I knew I couldn't afford to take down the shield; anyone other than me and Sam would die in an instant when he and I clashed.

That's when I remembered. I looked over. Percy was still inside Sam's force field and was trying to get out. "Can he see and hear out of that?" I asked Sam while gesturing towards Percy, who I decided to move out of my force field along with break Sam's force field which was holding him in place.

"Yeah, why?" He was still chuckling. Why do boys always have to be so annoying?

"Just curious."

"Well then, shall we?" he asked.

My answer was holding up my hand and blasting him with flames around 500 Fahrenheit. **I'm so done with translating that into non-American.**

"Well… that seems pretty decisive." The flames I was shooting at him all turned into ice after he said that.

I pulled my hand away before it froze too. Then I realized I was still holding the sword in my other hand. I extended it and swung it at the ice, shattering all of it, before I made the sword vanish.

The moment after the sword vanished, I put out my hands and shot more flames, and they were met with a beam of ice. I knew he was going to attack right away.

The ice he was shooting started to get colder, forcing me to heat up my flames.

Slowly, the flames and ice we were shooting were at completely unmatchable temperatures: 0 Kelvin and 100 nonillion Kelvin. **For all you idiots who are idiots, 0 Kelvin is absolute zero (the coldest temperature physically possible) and 100 nonillion Kelvin is absolute hot (the hottest possible temperature). And to make you realize just how extreme these are, NOTHING has gotten to either of these temperatures, not even what scientists think the Big Bang's temperature was.** This was the exact reason I put up the shield; right now, there was no longer any ground beneath us; it had all burned away.

Both of us could sit here forever and have nothing happen. So I decided to do something he might have trouble stopping. I continued shooting flames with one hand, while I had the other create a second force field around myself.

Then I dropped my flames and lowered my arms. Even through my force field, I could still feel the cold from Sam's ice.

I closed my eyes, concentrated, and forced my larger force field upward. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that not only had Sam stopped shooting his ice, and both of us were also now on the "ground" of the force field and being pushed upward with it. We continued getting faster with every second that passed. Before I even realized it, we weren't even in the Milky Way anymore, and that's around where I stopped moving us and dropped the shield that I had around just me.

"Did you mean to go this far out?" Sam asked.

 **I just realized I hadn't mentioned something about Lily: she's left handed.**

"I'm not really sure; I was kind of just… going. Nowhere specific, really."

Then I expanded my force field so that it was around half a lightyear in radius.

"Why'd you expand it that much?" he asked.

"So that I could do this," I said before I started to create something I don't think I've ever tried to create before: a massive star. **Stars are made mainly of gases, so she can do that. I think. Also, a star is classified as massive when it's 8+ times the size of our sun during its regular main sequence lifetime. If you don't know what that means, don't worry; I don't either.**

"When did you learn to create stars?" he asked.

"Like, 20 seconds ago," I replied.

"Oh, cool."

"Actually, it's pretty warm."

"When did you start making so many jokes?"

"When did you start asking so many questions?" I asked.

"Touché."

That's around the time when the star finished its creation. I'm not even sure as to whether or not I made it myself. My brother probably helped its creation because he wanted to see where I was going with this.

Then, I created a field sort of thing which I put Sam and myself into. While in the field, our perspective of time sped up; that way we didn't have to wait a few… really long times for the star.

"Is… Is something supposed to happen?" Sam asked.

"Give it a second."

Then, when I sensed it was happen soon, I dropped the field and teleported a ways behind Sam. The star was directly above her and he was facing it from a ways away.

After a few seconds, the star died with a massive bang. Literally. When a massive star dies, it creates a massive explosion, more deadly than almost anything else in the entire Universe: a supernova.

 **To make you understand it better:  
** **The fat man atomic bomb used in WWII was less than a megaton worth of TNT (0.02 megatons). A supernova is around 24 to 48 OCTILLION megatons of TNT.**

 **There's your lesson for the day, students!**


	21. Chapter 21 (Book 5)

_**Chapter 3**_  
 **Of** _ **The Last Olympian**_

After a few seconds, the star died with a massive bang. Literally. When a massive star dies, it creates a massive explosion, more deadly than almost anything else in the entire Universe: a supernova.

"You've got to be shitting me…" I heard him say before the blast hit us.

I knew the blast wouldn't seriously injure either of us, much less kill us. What made me do this is what comes after a supernova. I sped up our perspectives of time once more, causing the blast to end faster. Then I set them back to normal.

Then, I saw what I did all of this for. It was already pulling us in, although we were both pushing ourselves back as hard as we possibly could; after all, neither of us really wanted to be sucked into a black hole.

We both continuously teleported backwards to get out of the gravitational pull, but even when we were teleporting, it was still pulling us towards it.

"Ah, fuck it," I heard Sam say. **If you're wondering how they can speak in space, remember the force field was made on earth, where there** _ **was**_ **air.**

Then I saw him do something he really doesn't do willingly very often. An ability he really doesn't like to show off **And that I chose not to mention** that's been enhanced by my brother. Sam can call upon Moros, the primordial "god" of doom and destiny, and merge beings. **NOT SEXUALLY. Just to make sure no one thinks about that in the wrong way.** My brother enhanced this "form", I guess you could call it, by giving Sam the ability of telekinesis when in this form. The other things that happen naturally when he uses this form are gaining a dark aura and slowly losing his mind, soul, and feelings, although after deactivating the form, those go back to normal. The only reason he uses this form (other than for telekinesis) is to gain the ability that came naturally with this form: the ability to absorb matter, energy, and life. The second the summoning and merging were complete, he instantly got to work, lest **I bet none of you even knew of the word "lest."** he not lose himself to madness and darkness.

He turned directly towards the black hole and held out his hand. Then, the entire black hole was completely absorbed into a tiny black orb in his palm, before it vanished into his dark aura. **I keep spelling that "arua" for some reason.** Then he turned back toward me.

I'll admit, I was pretty fucking intimidated. I was also a bit shocked. Although I wasn't shocked for long.

He disconnected from Moros, his aura vanishing. He then flew towards me very fast.

"I'm pretty we both know how he wants us to end this," he told me.

My face was heating up before he even did it. He put his arm around my neck, pulled me towards him, and gently kissed me.

It may not have been our first time kissing, but I was still really embarrassed. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away. I knew my face was probably really red at that moment. His face was a bit red too, but not nearly as much as mine felt.

I couldn't think of anything to say; my brain had kind of short-circuited. I'd forgotten how good he was at kissing.

"S-sorry; I really should've asked first," he said.

"No, i-it's fine," I say after remembering how to speak. When it came down to it, we were both unimaginably powerful and serious when we needed to be, but both of us got embarrassed really easily.

"S-so… um… I guess we should probably head back and fix everything, huh?" I said.

He flew back a ways and cleared his throat. "Yes, we should. Although I hope you figured out a way to reverse all of time, because that star's death took a while."

My embarrassment from the kiss went away when I realized how stupid I'd been in this fight, causing me to get embarrassed… again. "Oh," I said in a quiet voice.

He seemed to hold back a laugh at that, which made me want to hit him. I restrained myself though.

I brought us back near earth, or where it was before we left. The time it took for my star to explode was a while after the sun died.

"Shit," I said.

"You could ask your brother for help," Sam said.

I knew that was my only option; it didn't mean I had to like it.

 _Hey, can you hear me?_ I sent a telepathic message out to my brother; let's see if he gets it.

 _That took a fuckin' while. What took so damn long?_ was his reply.

I flinched at that. _He's gotten ruder with me not around_ , I thought.

 _If you've been waiting, then you know what I want,_ I thought to him. **If you're wondering why her brother doesn't have a name yet, it's because I'm uncreative and can't think of name… yet.**

 _Yeah, yeah. As a reward for that cute little show you two put on there, I'll give you it until the end of the day._ My face reddened a bit at that "cute little show" comment.

 _You better come join us soon so I can put some manners back into your head… along with some shotgun shells,_ I told him.

 _Are you ever going to use something other than a shotgun?_ he asked.

 _Probably not,_ I admitted. After that, he went silent and a small, glowing orb appeared in front of my face.

I held out my hand and the orb sank into it, causing my hand to temporarily glow before fading, signaling a successful fusion. My brother made stuff weird like that.

 _He gave this to me very willingly,_ I thought. _He must've really liked seeing us kissing._ I felt my cheeks flush a little bit, probably from both frustration and embarrassment.

"Sooo… what exactly does that do?" Sam asked

"Exactly what we need it to," I told him.

"Well… that was helpful."

"Glad I could help."

Then I activated my new power (that I had for today only): the ability to rewind time and bring back lives. I kind of wanted to use my sweet time doing this, but I was so over this day. In the blink of an eye, the entire universe had been rewound itself to the day of the final battle of the second Titan War, and Sam and I were flying back down to Earth. However…

My eyelids turned heavy. The last that I was conscious enough to remember was losing my control of the winds that I was using to fly, and Sam yelling, "LILY!" Then I blacked out.

 **TROLLOLOLOL! Cliffhanger for you peoples!**


	22. Chapter 22 (Book 5)

_**Chapter 4**_

 **Of** _ **The Last Olympian**_

 **Okay, if that kissing bit from last chapter was… unusual in any way (it might've been, it might not've been), blame it on the fact that this girl's never had a boyfriend, so I couldn't know less about kissing. Yes, I am a girl. If you have some kind of problem with that, go hang out with Trump. Hi; this is the me that has written um… close to the entire chapter. The reason I haven't posted in three years is because I was sick. Like the kind of sick where I was in bed for three days straight. Suck my ass if you have a problem with the human body getting sick.**

My eyelids turned heavy. The last that I was conscious enough to remember was losing my control of the winds that I was using to fly, and Sam yelling, "LILY!" Then I blacked out.

After a "super eventful" sleep (nothing happened), I slowly opened my eyes. It took a surprising amount of effort for me to push myself into a sitting position. I saw Sam over to right, who had just noticed I got up.

He stood up from the block of air he'd been sitting on, which vanished after he stood up, and walked over to me while offering me his hand.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me get up; I was pretty much completely physically drained. I had to have him support me just so that I could stand. "What happened?" I said.

"After you went unconscious, I went as fast as possible to catch up to you. I ended up reaching you and teleported us above the roof of a building that. Before we hit it, I put a force field over it so we didn't break anything by landing on it; we were falling at terminal velocity."

"Cool," I said. "How long was I asleep?"

He looked at his wrist even though he didn't have a watch. "About 27 seconds."

"We better head over there soon then; they won't be confused forever. After all, they remember everything up to when you arrived. After that, they don't remember anything."

"Wait, they don't?" he asked.

"I must not have mentioned the orb's power gives the user temporary nigh-omnipotence. I took all their memories of the events after you and stored them in my head, but gave myself the ability to transfer memories."

"Sort of speaking of which, why'd you go unconscious after using that power?"

"My best guess is that using it drains both my mental and physical stamina… at a much faster rate than my other powers do; I've adapted enough to be able use those for a very long time."

"Cool; I just realized we should _really_ be heading out now."

"Yeah," I said. "Would you mind teleporting me as well? I'm still pretty burnt out." **I hadn't said they could bring others when they teleport, but when can someone** _ **not**_ **do that? No, seriously, has there ever been a teleporter who can't bring someone with?**

"Yeah, sure." The area around me vanished and was replaced by Olympus, along with the gods, Annabeth, Grover, Luke's body, and Percy.

I was still unable to stand on my own, so Sam made a pillar of metal which I sat down against. I was surprised at how weak I still was. Everyone already seemed surprised before we got there, but even more so when we arrived.

Then I noticed that Sam had teleported somewhere else before here; he was holding a flag of truce.

"I'd rather not have anyone else hurt… again, so let's just not fight. Okay?" Sam said. **I'll let you guys decide how the others react to all of these things; I'd probably make their reaction very uncharacteristic.**

"You're probably all confused as to why you're back here," I said. "Well, I really don't know how to explain it you without some kind of help. So…" I lifted my hand and sent memories to everyone who was present, aside from Sam.

"The memories you just saw are your own and each others. They are memories that you got after he," I pointed to Sam, "arrived in this world. I removed them from you temporarily in order to have less confusion."

"It'd probably be easier to start from the beginning," Sam said to me.

"Yeah," I agreed. "So, no matter how hard it is to believe me, I assure you every word I say will be truthful."

I took a deep breath and tried to stay conscious.

"My name is Lily Silver. I am the half-blooded daughter of the Titan Lord Kronos and the mortal Maria Silver. This," I pointed at Sam (with some effort), "is Sam Dark **Is that too bad of a pun?** , the half-blooded son of the primordial god Tartarus and the mortal Angelina Dark, and he is also my boyfriend.

"Neither of us come from this world. Our world is similar, but not the same; we come from a world where gods, monsters, half-bloods, wizards, aliens, superhumans, and pretty much anything else you can think of exists. My brother rules that world; he's the most powerful being who has ever existed in any world.

"The mission we had set out to do in that world was completed a while ago, and after a while, we got pretty bored. But my brother knew that there were other worlds that we could 'entertain ourselves' in, as he put it. He could send people to these other worlds, and from there we could put ourselves into this world's history. Trust me, I wouldn't have screwed up your lives if my brother hadn't forced me.

"My brother will come to this world someday soon, and when he does, he's most likely going to make your lives pretty bad for a little bit. However, at the end of it all, you'd probably get the happy ending you want."

I yawned; I was getting closer to going unconscious with every passing second. "So," I said. "Any questions?"

"Can you explain that in a smaller amount of words?" Percy asked. He probably got distracted. Screw him and his ADHD.

I was about to respond but…

"We from other universe. Her brother very powerful. He'll come here sometime soon. It'll probably be bad. She's sorry for fucking up your lives." Sam looked at me. "You explain things in way more complicated ways than necessary."

"Could you at least keep your speech PG? You can swear in your thoughts. I'm so sick of hearing people cuss." I said to him.

"Maybe. You've had five years go by without hearing people curse, after all."

"Which is nothing compared to the eternity I have to spend with my brother."

"Do you have any kind of thing to prove you're telling us the truth?" Annabeth asked.

"This," I answered as I sent them all memories of each event I described. "Hopefully that suffices, if not, ask Sam for more info; I can't keep myself conscious any more." After that, my head fell to the side, bringing my body down with it, leaving me unconscious on the ground.

I woke up on my bed. And my bed is definitely not on Olympus. I looked around; yep, I was definitely in my house. I sat up and stretched. I tested my stamina by creating a small fire in my palm and slowly making it larger. **I swear to god, if anyone laughed at the last four words of that sentence…**

I could tell I'd slept for a while; my strength was back to normal. I looked around, but I didn't see Sam anywhere. However I noticed a door that wasn't there before. **I didn't know this was Undertale.** I got out of my bed and walked over to the door. I knocked.

"That you, Lily?" I heard Sam ask from the other side.

"No, I'm Mewtwo. Can I come in?"

"I don't kno—" he started.

"I will burn you alive if you finish that sentence."

"That's not very threatening when it comes from a person who doesn't like killing people, not to mention you're saying it to someone you can't kill."

"When did you start becoming my brother?" I asked.

"Probably in the five years you left me with him."

"There are so many other people you could've been influenced by." After saying that, I decided I was sick of talking through the door, so I finally opened it.

As I walked in, I saw him sitting on a bed doing something on a tablet (or something), but when he looked up at me, he snapped it in half as his eyes widened.

"That seems like an appropriate reaction," I said.

His face was slightly flushed as he closed his eyes. "You should really not walk around in your undergarments when there is someone else in the house."

I immediately slammed the door shut and got dressed; I can't believe I forgot to put on cloth— I fell asleep with my clothes on.

As soon as I was fully dressed again, I walked over to the door and kicked it off its hinges and walked in.

"That seems like an appropriate reaction," he said.

"You took off my clothes! I'd say this is a pretty appropriate reaction!"

"I did it with my eyes closed!"

"That doesn't explain why!"

"I THOUGHT THAT YOU'D OVERHEAT!"

"THAT'S NOT A VALID REASON! !"

"STOP YELLING!"

"DON'T BE A HYPOCRITE!"

"OKAY, PSYCHOTIC YANDERE, YOU CAN TURN OFF CAPS LOCK NOW!" SAM YELLED.

 **WHAT, ISN'T THIS FUN!?**

"NO, IT'S NOT!" I YELLED.

 **Fine. Fucking party-poopers.**

"This is why I hate when I can't control my actions," Sam said.

 **R.I.P. fourth wall.**

"Stop talking; you're as annoying as my brother," I said.

 **It couldn't be because we have the same personalities or something like that, right? Are you two going to finish that conversation? Maybe even fuck afterwards?**

"You know I can teleport to Earth whenever I so desire, right?" I said.

 **I'll shut up now. But one more thing before I do. The other reason Sam took off your clothes, Lily, is because your brother told him to give the audience some fanservice. Toodaloo!**

"Was she telling the truth?" I asked him.

"Um… yes; he gave me the options of taking off all your clothes, or everything except your undergarments."

"And you agreed to do it?!"

"What other choice did I have?!"

"To NOT DO EITHER!"

 **Allow me to flawlsl― shit. Allow me to flawlessly segue intp― SHIT! Allow me to flawlessly segue through this argument… I had no idea how to keep it going or move on, so I'll do it like this. Flawless segue.**

"So, what happened?" I asked.

"Well, you fell unconscious, I somehow got them all to believe the story, I'm still not sure how I did that. **Neither am I; that's why I skipped it.** I requested that they give the story to the others, then I left with you and requested that **I finally decided on a name for Lily's brother! It's** Hale put up a time barrier. He happily obliged; you know how he gets if you're in danger, even if it isn't much."

"So did we miss anything?"

"No, I'd say they are probably going to find out about Rachel soon, and I can only assume that he'll be lowering the barrier now that you've (obviously) healed yourself back up."

"Well then, we better get ready," I said.

 **I am so done with this fucking chapter. 1,934 words; you better be a least a little happy.**


	23. Chapter 23 (Book 5)

_**Chapter 5**_

 **So, I haven't ever mentioned it because my grsmmar is yusually pretty good, but I apologize if anyone who's a grammar nzi and sees a misgtake i n my grammr. Also, I realized I kept putting "Of {insert book title}, which was totally unnecessary. Alright, on with tihs shit.**

"Well then, we better get ready," I said.

 **Skip to page 367. It's been a while since I've had to say that.**

 **Percy's P.O.V. (This won't change much in the coming chapters. Possibly; I don't know what I'm doing half the time.)**

Rachel collapsed and curled into the fetal position. Annabeth, Nico, and I rushed forward, but Apollo said, "Stop! This is the most delicate part."

"What's going on?" I demanded. "What do you mean?"

Apollo studied Rachel with concern. "Either the spirit takes hold, or it doesn't."

"And if it doesn't?" Annabeth asked.

Apollo was about to say something, but he got interrupted. "It won't fail," Lily said; she really seemed to appear out of nowhere whenever.

Despite Apollo's warning, I ran forward and knelt over Rachel. The smell of the attic was gone. **I don't think I've ever had Rachel and Lily meet. Well, I'll just say someone told Rachel about her and Sam.** The Mist sank into the ground and the green light faded. But Rachel was still pale. She was barely breathing.

Then her eyes fluttered open. She focused on me with difficulty. "Percy."

"Are you okay?"

She tried to sit up. "Ow." She pressed her hands to her temples.

"Rachel," Nico said, "your life aura almost faded completely. I could _see_ you dying."

"What'd I tell you," Lily said. Before she teleported away, I noticed that she was smiling; I wasn't sure if I'd ever seen her really smile.

 **Okay, so the only thing that really changes after that is a word in the prophecy; half-bloods changes to demigods.**


	24. Chapter 24 (Book 5: Epilogue) Finale

_**Epilogue**_

 **So, after this one, I'm ending this fanfiction. I'll create a new one that's a continuation of this with the H.O. series, so don't worry. I may go on a hiatus for a short while though, sorry (kind of).**

 **Lily's P.O.V.**

Before Rachel could go to the Big House, I froze time. I teleported in front of her and unfroze her. She was very confused.

"Um… Hi. I'm Lily," I said.

"W-what's happening?" she asked.

"Sorry, I had to freeze time; I needed to use the Oracle."

"Freeze time?!"

"Yes. I'm the half-blood daughter of Kronos. I'd be impressed if no one told you about me,"

"What do you want?"

"An answer," I said. I saw the Oracle start taking over before I even asked. "What is the addition to the new Great Prophecy?"

Once again, green and black mist came out and twirled around each other.

" _With little time left, the Child of Time turns to a chaotic brother,_

 _Different fathers, but borne of the same mother._

 _A hero slain, the Earth will shatter,_

 _Revenge taken by the one who controls matter._

 _The resurrected and the protected fail to win,_

 _Damage healed by a relationship forged from sin._

 _Lives returning from days far past,_

 _A great battle fought, but the war will end at last."_

As Rachel collapsed, I teleported and grabbed her, and soon, she got back up.

"Sorry, I needed to hear something from the Oracle; you're fine, right?" I said.

"Y-yeah," she said.

Once I was sure she could walk on her own again, I said, "Well, time for you guys to continue on your way." I teleported back to my house and resumed time…

This new story wasn't going to be happy for us, was it?


End file.
